


Renewed Sentiments

by cleacourgette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleacourgette/pseuds/cleacourgette
Summary: Not the first time they touched each other, not the first time they’ve been so close, but… somehow it still managed to make both of them blush like awkward teenagers. That was troublesome, have they became so out of touch and changed so much that everything was now as a first time? How troublesome.





	Renewed Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> I was part of the Levihan Eggchange for Easter, and I guess its also Levihan week, I was challenged with making something Levihan themed, and you know its hard when you don’t have a more specific theme. 
> 
> But, since I was a fan of the Beach scene between Levi and Hange on the manga (seriously, its the cutest) I decided to give it a go to that in specific. ~

Blue until the eye could catch. From top to bottom, from left to right. The biggest lake they’ve ever seen in their lives. That was all the kids were talking about. The ocean, the big amazing mass of water until the eye could reach. Both veterans ridding their horses and leading the small troop on land recognition were stunned with the wonder right in front of them. Both Levi and Hange felt like absolute children, learning about something so amazing that almost seemed legendary through all this time. They were watching, listening and amazed at the wonder, while for the kids it somewhat wasn’t strange, it was different but they answered with open heart and mind to explore the place.

Careless as ever, Eren rode his horse, disobeying, yet once again, to any orders to stay put, and right after him Armin and Mikasa. They didn’t want to miss a thing about the dream they chased after for so many years. The books were right, Armin was right. There was such thing as the ocean there was such thing as the wonder raveled in mystery before their eyes. It was their dream come true, the three of them were alive to be able to finally reach for a once childhood dream their achievement, that many time they thought they wouldn’t be able to reach.

Levi immediately reacted to the recklessness, yelling echoing his voice through the empty sand dunes, ordering them to stop, the sound of a ‘Jaegar’ through the empty sand and water mass. Hange simply set her hand over his shoulder, a gentle and motherly smile across her lips, her only eye gleaming at him. Any wrinkles or worries building up on the veteran’s face quickly came to an end, soothed by her gentle smile, which he rarely saw these days. He was wondering if she grew different, distant, or simply blamed him for Erwin’s death.

The new leader and commander of the scouting legion, she was a lot like Erwin in some things but so different in other things. He was amazed at her drive and gentleness, at the way she managed to do Erwin’s work so well but so differently from him with more heart and passion, with her eyes and hand over the lives of those who were at the scouting legion, everyone seemed to hold a special place in her heart. Surely she kept pushing herself too hard every time she made a mistake, but Levi was there to support her, every single time she faded away. Every time she was weak, or at her worse. He was there. He’s seen her at her weakest moments, and pushed her up from them.

And to Hange as well, Levi had changed. After Erwin’s death he kept apologizing to her, as if it had been his fault, as if they made some sort of promise and Levi failed to keep it, failing to keep him alive. She never blamed him. She was surprised at first, his decision was strange, but nonetheless his decision was right. And she knew that, she knew Erwin wanted this. But Levi morphed; he was a more patient and more attentive man, still the brawler that was supposed to be in order to protect her, but gentler, kinder.

After what happen and through these years they became strangers to each other, so wrapped up in all the problems and the crises, they had nearly no time to be together as before. It seemed that the universe was up to make them to get to know each other again. Maybe this trip to the edge of the island was a good idea after all.

It seemed that it wasn’t just the water that was salty, the air itself smelled of salt, the ground was unstable, grainy, harsh for horse ridding, so they decided to leave the horses where it was still safe for them tying them tightly with the remaining horses from the kids.

Hange was ahead of Levi, walking towards the beach, though the uneven ground, he remained in silence behind her just glancing at her, each step taken carefully so he wouldn’t be too close nor too far from her, and she could feel his eyes on her.

“Nothing bad is going to happen, Levi, you don’t have to be so serious.” She turned around facing him, but still walking, backwards and towards the beach carelessly.

Clumsily she tripped on her own feet, and as if Levi was already predicting it, he launched himself towards her, catching her in his arms. Gently pressing her face against is chest, holding her head.

Not the first time they touched each other, not the first time they’ve been so close, but… somehow it still managed to make both of them blush like awkward teenagers. That was troublesome, have they became so out of touch and changed so much that everything was now as a first time? How troublesome.

The rest of the day, Levi spend it watching over her like a dog, following her everywhere, making sure she wouldn’t kill herself in the god damn sea. And sometimes He’d catch a nice glimpse of her, when her uncovered eye was shining staring in the distance, when she smiled and the dimples on her cheeks would show off, where her expression wrinkles would contour her face and make her the prettiest sigh on that scenery.

The rest of the day she was aware of this, knowing exactly and feeling exactly his eyes on her. Uncomfortable at times, forgettable other times, but most of the times… endearing. She knew it was his job to protect and assist the commander with everything he could, he was the watch dog after all, and what they had to face ahead of them was something so much more different from Titans, it was unexpected, and he had to be prepared to put his life on the line. But whenever she took a quick glance at him, he was simply admiring her. It made her smile.

They decided that spending the night camping in the beach would be the best, and to each group, their own tent. Levi and Hange were obviously going to stay together. After setting camp, the man threw a menacing glance at the noisy kids and made his way to the tent. Hange watched him leave, but somehow could read a message written all over his face saying ‘Join Me’.

After a fake yawn, a few words of how tired she was and a little stretching complaining about old age, Hange finally joined him, which for the youth around was by now pretty obvious the two veterans wanted to be alone in the tent.

Levi was leaning against the pillow, wide awake, jacket and boots off, just comfortable enough, clearly waiting for her.

“Ahh! Damn, I’m so tired! That was a long day, huh?” The usual cheerful tone of her voice filled the tent, but he remained in silence, just watching her. “Hehe.” She laughed a little, to fill the emptiness and turned away from him to like him, slip off her boots and coat. She was waiting for the usual tease about how he had to sleep in the same place as her filthy ass, but there was nothing. She became a little nervous, uncomfortable.

Just as she was about to turn around and continue her playful tone, he was sitting right behind her, ready to catch her.

He pushed her into the softness of the layers of blankets and pillows, letting his hair drip to almost cover his eyes as he dipped down. Her hand pressed gently against his chest, pushing him only a little away to avoid any deeper compromise.

“Levi no—“

“Have ya been avoiding me lately? I know yer busy and all that shit but—We haven’t—I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I couldn’t protect Erwin, I’m sorry I’m…“ Ah that frustration he usually had when expressing himself through words, she knew that quite well. He was still the same after all. He was the same man, only a little older, a little wiser, and with a remorse over his chest. Her hand flew from his chest to his face as soon as she understood what he meant.

“Aww… you missed me!” She teased, and he just sighed, annoyed and even more frustrated. He face was gentle and she was staring now at him the same way he could remember. “We’ve been so caught up in all this; we haven’t even had time to catch up, did we? Its not your fault he died, it was his choice after all.”

It was fine if it was only a small tiny little kiss, right? The kids outside were too busy and loud over campfire stories, too hyped up by the fact that they reached the ocean, it was fine to just let go of their duties as the veterans for a little while and just… kiss.

They relaxed in each other’s arms, kissed and loved to make up for all the lost time, falling in love all over again.


End file.
